Deidara de Konoha
by MC Zomec
Summary: Estamos en un mundo en el que Kushina y Minato no mueren y el mismo dia de el parto de Naruto Deidara llega a la aldea todo golpeado y herido... que le habra pasado a Deidara antes de llegar a la aldea y que sera de su destino junto al de Naruto... dejen sus rewiews jeje
1. 10 de octubre

¿Qué hubiera pasado si?,¿Minato y Kushina no hubieran muerto?¿si el kyuubi no hubiera sido controlado por Tobi?¿si Naruto no tuviera el Kyuubi dentro de el? ¿Si Deidara se hubiera criado en konoha?... ¿Que le tiene preparado el destino a Naruto y a Deidara?

-10 de octubre.

-En una cueva, alejada de Konoha, Kushina Uzumaki yacía acostada, gimiendo de dolor ya que estaba en labor de parto, su esposo el 4TO Hokage Minato Namikaze le agarraba la mano a su esposa con cara de dolor… ya que Kushina le apretaba la mano muy fuerte-!AY¡ !AY¡ DUELE KUSHI-CHAN !SUELTAAA¡

-Después de unos minutos, los llantos de un bebe inundaron la habitación de la cueva, un niño de cabello amarillo y ojos azules, abria los ojos por primera vez, la pareja Uzumaki-Namikaze se alegraron por su hijo- Naruto… mi hijo Naruto- dijo Kushina con lagrimas en los ojos- Al fin nació mi hijo !Naruto¡ !soy padre¡.

-No por mucho tiempo…- dijo una voz siniestra

-Minato volteo para ver a un hombre encapuchado con una mascara anaranjada con franjas negras, Minato no lo penso dos veces y uso el hiraishin no jutsu su especialidad, el habia puesto sellos en todas las partes de la cueva, se teletransporto detrás del enmascarado y lo llevo al primer lugar que le paso por la mente: El campo de entrenamiento 3.

-Aparecieron en el campo, el enmascarado se alejo de Minato y saco una cadena con esposas integradas y se las puso en sus brazos- Minato Namikaze entregame al Kyuubi o destruire la aldea.

-Jamas, hoy tu mueres. Defendere a mi familia y a mi aldea – cargo un rasengan en su mano derecha y con la izquierda lanzo un Kunai con el sello del hiraishin hacia el lado derecho del enmascarado uso el hiraishin y lo intento golpear con el rasengan pero lo atravesó y en vez dejo un gran agujero en el suelo.

-Minato: (pensando) Estoy seguro que le di con el rasengan – Penso Minato, mientras se teletransportaba a su lugar.

-Enmascarado: vaya que eres debil y tonto Yondaime- hizo unos sellos- Katon Goryuka no jutsu- un dragon de fuego se abalanzo contra Minato se teletransporto a donde lanzo el primer Kunai y volvio a su lugar cuando el dragon se habia disipado.

Minato: (Pensando) tengo que descubrir su tecnica, el enmascarado se abalanzo hacia Minato, Minato le dio un golpe pero lo atraveso, el enmascarado, vio que fue atravesado, jalo la cadena que estaba atras de el, Minato sintio la cadena y se teletransporto al instante.

-Minato: (Pensando) Ya veo… pero voy a comprobarlo- lanzo un kunai hacia la cara del enmascarado y lo atraveso dejo ser tocado por el enmascarado por un segundo y se teletransporto hacia donde estaba el Kunai con un rasengan en la mano le dio de lleno en el hombro izquierdo al enmascarado y se teletransporto lejos del enmascarado.

-Enmascarado: Te diste cuenta de mi tecnica, te felicito, en serio te mereces tu titulo- El brazo derecho se le desprendió, de repente empezo a desaparecer poco a poco- Pronto nos volveremos a ver Minato Namikaze- Dijo antes de desaparecer por completo.

-Minato: Que fuerte era ese hombre… AH! Kushina esta sola con Naruto- desaparecio en un destello amarillo.

-Llego a la cueva vio a Kushina acostada con el niño en sus brazos- Minato estas bien?- pregunto Kushina- si ese sujeto huyo, ¿como esta Naruto?

-Kushina: Esta bien lloro un poco y se quedo dormido, que alegria que ya nacio esta sano.

-¿?:Bueno respecto a Naruto- hablo por primera vez un Ninja medico- he detectado un Chakra dentro de el, un chakra inmenso casi como el de un bijuu- Kushina y Minato miraron a su hijo- este niño sera un gran shinobi puedo sentirlo- dijo Minato- bueno voy a recrear el sello del Kyuubi, comenzare con el sellado.

-En la entrada norte de Konoha, un niño de cabello largo amarillo y ojos azules, se arrastraba hasta la entrada, parecia golpeado y aruñado.

-En la cueva Minato le conto toda su pelea con el enmascarado- al menos Naruto y la aldea estan bien- Dijo Kushina ,se escucho un ruido.

-Que quieres tenzou - dijo Minato al ambu.

-Tenzou: Perdon hokage-sama encontramos a un niño en la entrada sur de la aldea estaba herido lo llevamos al hospital.

-Minato: Ok lo vere despues, vete - dijo serio al ambu.

-Tenzou: Si hokage-sama - dijo antes de desaparecer en un nube de humo.

-Minato: Bueno vamonos de aqui no quiero que ese hombre vuelva...

-En otro lado muy lejos de Konoha.

-¿?: ¿Que sucedio?- pregunto un hombre con un planta carnivora en su cuerpo.

-Enmascarado: El hokage es muy fuerte y astuto, no obtuve al Kyuubi pero pronto lo obtendre y entonces ni el Hokage me hara frente...

-En la casa de Minato.

-Minato: Bueno Naruto esta es tu casa, es grande pero ya te acostumbraras je je- Dijo con Naruto en sus brazos.

-Kushina: Amor acuerdate de lo que dijo Tenzou, tienes que ir a ver a ese niño.

-Minato: AH! cierto me tengo que ir gracias Kushi-chan- dijo dejando a Naruto en los brazos de kushina- hasta luego Kushi-chan - se despidio dandole un tierno beso a Kushina - y hasta luego Hijo Mio - le dio un beso en la frente y se fue en un destello amarillo.

-Llego al hospital hay unos ambus esperaban al frente de una habitacion- Pueden irse no los necesito - dijo Minato a los ambus los cuales se fueron en tro en la habitacion, vio a un niño rubio acostado en la camilla, estaba mirando por un ventana.

-Minato: ehm buenas noches soy Minato Namikaze el 4to Hokage- dijo Minato presentandose.

-El niño volteo tenia una mirada perdida- Hola señor soy soy... Deidara, mi nombre es Deidara eso es lo unico que recuerdo.

-Minato: Mucho gusto Deidara, entonces no recuerdas nada Mmm- desaparecio un momento en un destello amarillo, el niño se sorprendio y volvio a aparecer con otra persona - Bueno es este niño, necesito que revises en su mente para ver quien es y de donde viene.

-Ambu: Ok Hokage-sama- el ambu se acerco al niño y puso sus manos en la cabeza del niño, se concentro llego a un lugar donde habia una masa gris, era el cerebro del niño lo toco salieron unos rollos de pergamino pero algo lo detuvo y lo saco de la mente del niño- Wow lo siento Hokage-sama este niño no tiene nada de recuerdos en su mente, lo siento.

-Minato: Tranquilo retirate- el ambu se fue- bueno ahora eres ciudadano de Konoha.

-Deidara: Gracias pero no conozco a nadie, en donde me voy a quedar.

-Minato: bueno viviras con mi familia, y despues decidire que haras en la aldea por ahora descansa mañana te llevare a tu nuevo hogar conoceras a tu nueva mama y a tu hermanito recien nacido.

-Deidara: Gracias gracias hokage-sama- dijo soltando lagrimas de alegria.

-Minato: Dime papa -dijo con una sonrisa- hasta mañana hijo se despidio Minato.

-Minato le conto todo a su esposa.

-Kushina: QUE! wow es muy repentino apenas nacio Naruto, pero creo que hiciste lo correcto- dijo Kushina con Naruto en sus brazos- oiste Naruto vas a tener un hermanito...


	2. Entrando en la academia

8 años despues.

-Era una mañana tranquila en Konoha, la gente iva y venia reia, hablaba, desayunaba.

-En la oficina del Hokage, Minato descansaba de sus arduas tareas como Hokage, escribiendo informes, cuando un chico de cabello largo y rubio toco la puerta- pase - dijo Minato.

Deidara: hola papa.

Minato: AH hola hijo ¿pasa algo?

Deidara: De hecho queria hablar contigo, sobre mi situacion en Konoha.

Minato: Mmh... te refieres a tu estado de civil no... tomaste una decision ¿verdad?

Deidara: Si padre quiero ser un shinobi, ya lo decidi mhm.

Minato: Mmh MUY BIEN! hijo buena decision, bueno tengo que hacer tu papeleo entonces lo malo es que tienes once años no vas a estar con niños de tu edad.

Deidara: No importa asi estoy con Naruto-nee-san, pero que hare con ''eso''- dijo mirando sus manos.

Comienzo de flash back.

Habian transcurrido 3 meses despues de el nacimiento de Naruto, la llegada de Deidara y la pelea contra el Enmascarado, Minato seguia haciendo, papeleo todo estaba tranquilo en la aldea, Deidara se estaba adaptando a la aldea y a su familia, en todo ese tiempo el no habia notado algo en Deidara.

Ese dia el estaba en su oficina como siempre y Deidara estaba con el ya que siempre que salian Deidara no se separaba de el, Deidara jugaba con unas figuras de arcilla que Minato le habia regalado, Minato vio algo raro en las manos de Deidara.

Minato: Hijo que es eso que tienes en las manos- pregunto Minato.

Deidara: MMMM este... son bocas creo - dijo mirandose las manos como si nada.

Minato: QUEEEEE¡ a ver tus manos un momento - le tomo las manos y noto que exactamente eran como unas bocas- ¿Que es esto?, ven te llevaremos a la enfermeria- llegaron a la enfermeria Minato le dijo al medico que revisara las manos de su hijo.

5 Minutos despues el ninja medico salio de la habitacion.

Ninja medico: Bueno Hokage-sama, esas cosas si son bocas, y parecen inofensivas, no encontre nada fuera de lo normal, incluso esas bocas pueden transmitir chakra como cualquier mano comun y corriente, debe ser una habilidad de su clan pero no hay nada que temer.

Minato: Que bueno, gracias por todo, ven Deidara.

Deidara: ¿hice algo malo?

Minato: No tranquilo- dijo con una sonrisa- pero te tendras que acostumbrar a tus manos-por cierto ¿porque no nos habias mencionado lo de tus manos?.

Deidara: Porque pense que se asustarian y se alejarian de mi.

Minato: Nada de eso somos familia, la familia nunca se abandona entre si- dijo Minato revolviendole el cabello a Deidara con una enorme sonrisa- mejor te llevo a casa o tu mama se pondra furiosa.

Fín del retroceso.

Minato: Bueno eso no importa, ademas todos los ninja tenemos algo en especial, que nos caracteriza haciendonos unicos.

Dediara: Pero la gente... que va a pensar el resto de la gente y si huyen de mi - dijo entre triste y preocupado.

Minato: Nada solo van a pensar que eres un ninja muy especial, pero si te importa tanto te comprare unos guantes.

Deidara: Gracias papa y por cierto, mira esto -sacando un montoncito de arcilla de su bolsa se concentro un poco la figura se volvio un ave pequeña- ya domino las bocas de mis manos asi que puedo moldear arcilla para que tomen cualquier forma.

Minato: Wow es genial -cogiendo la figura en sus manos- y esta bien hecha, esto es es... arte es verdaderamente arte.

Deidara: Jeje gracias bueno me voy, gracias por todo... etto me lo podrias devolver -dijo cuando noto que Minato seguia admirando la figura de arcilla.

Minato: Ah claro lo siento -dijo devolviendole la figura de arcilla- hasta luego hijo saluda a tu hermano y a tu madre por mi.

Deidara: Ok lo hare, nos vemos despues papa -dijo el rubio saliendo de la oficina de Minato.

Deidara salio sel edificio pero no fue a casa directamente sino que decidio recorrer un rato la aldea, toda la aldea estaba alegre, como siempre, niños jugando, personas trabajando, llego a un parque cuando vio a una niña de cabello rosa sentada en un columpio, decidio acercarse a saludar a la niña.

Deidara: Hola, soy Deidara, Deidara Namikaze -dijo Deidara con una sonrisa contagiosa.

¿?: Hola mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno - dijo la niña con una sonrisa un poco triste.

Deidara: Que tienes, ¿estas triste? - pregunto Deidara notando la mirada de la niña.

Sakura: No, no lo estoy - mintio, de repente los ojos se le pusieron aguados- bueno lo que pasa es que una niña me molesta diciendome frentona todos los dias.

Justo en ese momento una niña de cabello rubio llego a donde ellos estaban.

¿?: Hola frentona, con quien estas.

Deidara: Este con un amigo, ya que es un problema.

¿?: Ah... no, etto, hola soy ino -dijo la niña un poco sonrosada- solo queria hablar con mi amiga la frentona.

Deidara: Ella tiene un nombre si no sabias es... Sakura, deja de decirle frentona -dijo Deidara serio- bueno chao Sakura-chan nos vemos despues, me avisas si la gente te molesta - dijo dandole una mirada fulminante a Ino.

Mientras Deidara se alejaba.

Ino: Quien es el, es... lindo.

Sakura:No se el se presento antes de que tu llegaras, el es... etto, AH Deidara, si el es Deidara Namikaze.

Ino quedo con la boca abierta- Namikaze ¿segura? -Sakura asintio- Pero el es el hijo del Hokage.

Sakura: ¡QUEEEEE!

Al otro lado de la ciudad Deidara entraba en su casa, la mansion Namikaze era enorme y muy bonita, el llego.

Hola mama-Dijon Deidara Saludando Smokey.

Kushina: AH hola hijo, Naruto te estaba buscando hace rato -dijo mientras leia un libro.

Deidara: OK voy a ir a verlo -Deidara llego a su cuarto el cual compartia con Naruto, entro y vio a Naruto jugando con un kunai de juguete- Hola Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Ah hola Nee-san-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa- toma queria darte esto -dijo pasandole un paquete.

Deidara lo abrio y vio era una caja con bastante arcilla, era mucha - note que se te estaba acabando asi que te compre mas -dijo Naruto usando el kunai contra alguien imaginario.

Deidara: Gracias Naruto-nee-san -guardo la arcilla- oye Naruto-nee deberiamos practicar, pronto vamos a comenzar la academia -dijo Deidara- bueno ya dominamos el bushin no jutsu, somos buenos lanzando shurikens y ademas de todos los libros que nos ha puesto a leer papa, lo hemos entendido todos -Dijo Naruto, ya habia guardado su kunai de juguete- bueno mama nos va a enseñar ninjutsu elemental, pero hay que hacer la cosa de los papeles, asi que mejor bajamos.

Naruto: Si no la quiero volver a ver molesta -dijo asustado.

Bajaron para tener otro dia de entrenamiento, mientras tanto en el complejo Uchiha, un niño iva corriendo por las calles, hasta llegar a su casa.

¿?:Ya estoy en casa -anuncio abriendo la puerta-

Hola Sasuke -dijo una mujer que estaba cocinando.

Sasuke: ¿Ya Llego Itachi nee-san?.

No, apuesto a que horita llega pero anda a bañarte.

Sasuke:Ok -se dirijio a su cuarto, se quito la ropa agarro una toalla y se dio un ducha, despues de 10 minutos salio y se empezo a cambiar.

Ya llegue -Sasuke reconocio esa voz, se vistio rapido y salio a recibir a su hermano.

Sasuke: Hola Itachi-Oneechan.

Itachi: Hola ototo ¿como te fue en el entrenamiento?.

Sasuke: Bien, pero me gustaria que tu me entrenaras -dijo Sasuke medio molesto.

Itachi: No puedo, tengo que ir a mis misiones.

Sasuke: No importa quiero que tu me entrenes.

Itachi: Mmm -Itachi le hizo una señal para que se acercara, Sasuke se contento fue corriendo, al acercarse Itachi le dio con los dedos en la frente- Lo siento ototo sera despues.

Sasuke se fue molesto a entrenar por su cuenta, cuando al fin Itachi quedo solo se quedo pensativo.

Itachi:(pensando) Hoy es la noche, pronto me ire de aqui, pero... no puedo herirlo a el, el es el que vengara al clan, el sera el que me asesine, pero es demasiado cruel dejarle ese peso encima...-solto unas lagrimas- lo siento Sasuke pero es tu destino.

En el edificio del hokage:

Minato estaba sentado combatiendo con el papeleo, de repente una brisa fria paso por una ventana -algo malo esta por ocurrir, algo muy malo, no creo que yo lo pueda evitar.

En una casa abandonada cerca de Konoha.

¿?: Todo esta listo, vamos a actuar.

Itachi: Si, recuerda mi condicion,... Madara-sama.

Madara: Esta bien, no lastimare a tu pequeño hermano, pero el resto del clan no tendra tanta suerte.

* * *

Bueno este fue el segundo capitulo perdon por tardar tanto, es que, bueno, soy un poquito flojo jeje pero ya voy a empezar a subir capitulos mas rapido, bueno ya saben dejen reviews, si quieren claro, para ver si me falta algo o para mejorar mi historia, y diganme quien quieren que sea la pareja de Deidara hasta ahora tengo planeado a Ino, pero ya veremos y obviamente esta historia es Naruhina tambien pero tal vez leponga otra pareja mas,... Bueno despues regreso con el tercer capitulo Bye.


	3. Se forma el equipo 7

Bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo... lo siento, tardo siglos en publicar, no tengo excusa. Pero bueno aqui esta disfrutenlo.

* * *

-Habia trancurrido 1 meses, desde que Deidara habia decidido ser un shinobi, ya habia pasado el cumpleaños de Naruto Y de Deidara. Minato decidio que el mismo dia que cumplia Naruto cumpliria Deidara, asi que el 10 de octubre se hizo la fieta de los dos.

-Comienzo del flash back.

-Minato estaba en su oficina peleando contra el enemigo que ha atormentado a los kage por generaciones: El Papeleo... Kushina estaba en casa preparando la casa para la fiesta de sus hijos... Naruto y Deidara daban un paseo por las calles de Konoha, justamente pasaban al frente de el complejo Hyuga, los guardias de la entrada se alertaron pero reconocieron a los hijos del Hokage.

-Buenos dias Naruto-sama Deidara-sama, que hacen por aqui -dijo uno de los guardias- Solo dabamos un paseo, disculpen nos retiraremos de inmediato -hablo Naruto, siendo el hijo del Hokage aprendio a ser cortes con las demas personas- No no, no hay problema solo preguntamos ya que es raro verlos por aqui pero, pasen si quieren -Dijo el segundo de los guardias- Bueno no tenemos nada que hacer, y nunca hemos estado aqui mmh... muy bien entraremos gracias -Hablo Deidara.

-Al entrar al complejo, vieron casas adornadas con el simbolo Hyuga, parques... todo era lindo, pero Minato les habia contado a ellos el sistema de familia principal y secundaria de los Hyuga, a lo lejos en un parque, habia una niña ojos perla, como todos los Hyuga los tienen, solo que ella no jugaba con los otros niños del parque en vez se columpiaba sola en un arbol, los hermanos decidieron acercarse.

-Hola niña, ¿Como te llamas? -pregunto Naruto, Deidara se quedo jugando con los otros niños- Ho..hola me llamo Hinata -dijo la niña un poco nerviosa ya que nadie se le acercaba asi- Ah hola Hinata, Mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Namikaze ¿porque estas aqui sola? -la niña miro al suelo- bueno... yo soy de la familia principal y no me permiten jugar con otros niños de la familia secundaria, ademas los niños de mi familia son malos con las demas personas -explico la ojiperla- ah ok pero entonces no tienes ningun amigo mmh... ya esta yo sere tu amigo -dijo el ojiazul con una de sus mas sinceras sonrisas- gra.. gracias Naruto-kun -dijo Hinata, con una sonrisa- Hinata-sama es hora de irnos -dijo un hombre a lo lejos- Ya voy tsugi-san, bueno es hora de irme pero nos vemos mañana, chao Naruto-kun -Hinata se paro del columpio y se fue despidiendose con la mano- claro Hinata-chan, mañana vengo... a por cierto hoy es el cumpleaños mio y de mi hermano ¿quieres ir? es en la mansion Namikaze -Hinata se detuvo pensativa- se lo preguntare a mi padre -ya ella habia alcanzado a tsugi- ok nos vemos despues -dijo Naruto, en eso, mientras Hinata se alejaba, Deidara habia dejado de jugar con los niños para acercarse a su hermano- Hola Naruto-nee oye esa niña si es linda, supongo que es tu novia verdad -Naruto reacciono- ¡Claro que no! solo es una amiga, oye deberiamos ir a casa ¿no crees? -Dijo Naruto intentando cambiar de tema- claro vamos.

-Mientras tanto Hinata llegaba a su casa.

-Hola padre -dijo Hinata al ver que su papa estaba sentado en la entrada- hola hija, ¿que hiciste en el parque?

-Bueno conoci a un niño se llama... mmh... ah Naruto Namikaze -dijo hinata- Namikaze... el es el hijo de Minato-sama -dijo el Hyuga mayor recordando a su amigo.

-El... el me invito a su fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿puedo ir? -pregunto la niña con un puchero- claro es la fiesta del hijo de un amigo mio, yo mismo te llevare asi puedo hablar un poco con Minato, preparate nos vamos dentro de una hora,

Fin del flash back.

-Naruto dormia placidamente, al igual que Deidara, de repente -¡DESPIERTEEEEENNNNN! LLEVO MAS DE MEDIA HORA TRANTANDO DE DESPERTALOS, HOY ES SU PRIMER DIA DE ACADEMIA -una Kushina furiosa habia aparecido en la habitacion de los hermanos - Ma... mama lo sentimos ya bajamos a desayunar -Naruto y Deidara se habian despertado de golpe con el grito de Kushina, tenian una gota en la cara muy pocas veces veian a su mama enojada pero cuando se enojaba le salia un aura asesina- ok apurense, no quiero que lleguen tarde a su primer dia de academia -Kushina se habia calmado.

-Los hermanos se bañaron y se vistieron al bajar vieron a Minato que ya estaba desayunando- Buenos dias chicos, como duermen ustedes dos, Kushina lleva rato despertandolos, ustedes duermen como unos troncos jeje -Minato hablo mientras saboreaba un pan tostado, de rerpente sintio un golpe en su cabeza - No hables con la boca llena Minato -Kushina le habia dado un golpe a Minato- Lo... lo siento Kushi-chan.

-Los hermanos comieron, despues de despedirse de sus padres se fueron a la academia.

-Mientras iban de camino a la academia, vieron a varios niños de camino tambien algunos lloraban para no ir agarrados de sus padres, otros querian que sus padres no los acompañaran, un niño en especial iba sin padres, tenia cabello azabache y vestia una camisa azul con el simbolo de los Uchiha en la parte de atras de la camisa, los hermanos caminaron al lado de el y le hablaron- Hola chico, me llamo Naruto Namikaze, el es mi hermano Deidara Namikaze -dijo Naruto señalando a Deidara- y tu ¿como te llamas? -el azabache no respondio y no les hizo caso- bueno no respondas pero me enterare de tu nombre luego cuando pasen lista en el salon de clases, adios -dijo Naruto distansiandose de el Uchiha- que mal humor tiene ese niño mmh -Dijo Deidara cuando estaban a una distancia considerable.

-Llegaron a la academia y entraron al salon, cuando se fueron a sentar vieron a un grupo de chicas admirando al Uchiha, y el no les hacia caso, Deidara se sento junto a Shikamaru Nara el hijo de el lider del clan nara, que el conocio hace mucho.

-Naruto vio que no quedaban puestos adelante asi que miro hacia los ultimos y vio a una ojiperla conocida- Hola Hina-chan -Hinata volteo y al Naruto se sonrojo un poco- Ho... hola Naruto-kun -Naruto se extraño un poco al ver su sonrojo pero no le importo- bueno... ¿me puedo sentar al lado tuyo o esperas a alguien? -pregunto el rubio- n... no... no espero a nadie, sientate Naruto-kun -Hinata se sonrojo un poco mas al ver que el rubio se iba a sentar al lado suyo- ok, gracias Hina-chan - en eso el maestro llego,se paro al frente de la clase y hablo.

-Bueno mi nombre es Iruka y apartir de hoy sere su maestro de clases, bueno voy a proceder a pasar lista -mientras iba pasando lista Naruto empezo a hablar con Hinata- bueno Hina-chan, como estas tenia algunos dias sin verte -dijo Naruto viendola- bue... bueno bien, estaba de viaje al pais del arroz, ya que mi papa fue a tratar algunos asuntos del clan con un amigo de el...

-Desde ese dia Naruto se sento junto a ella, Hinata siempre se sonrojaba pero ya no tartamudeaba como siempre cuando hablaba con el, en clase los mas sobresalientes eran primero Naruto, despues Sasuke y De tercero Deidara, los hermanos al recibir clases de sus padres simpre les iba bien con los jutsus, Hinata era un poco mediocre pero Naruto siempre la ayudaba, en cuanto a Deidara a veces se dormia en clase y no prestaba atencion por eso en las pruebas aveces salia mal.

-Los hermanos tenian un grupo de fans en el salon pero ellos en vez de ignorarlas las trataban bien pero no les daban ilusiones, Deidara porque le gustaba una cierta chica rubia, y a Naruto no le gustaba ninguna pero se sentia comodo al estar junto a Hinata, haciendo que las chicas se molestaran cuando veian a Naruto riendo con Hinata- mirala se cree que puede estar con Naruto-kun y nosotras no, se tiene que apegar a las consecuencias -le dijo una chica a su amiga, cierto dia acorralaron a Hinata un grupo de 4 chicas- te crees que puedes sentarte con Naruto y nosotras no pues bueno ¡Toma! - dijo una chica, dandole un golpe en la cara a la ojiperla, en eso Hinata cayo con lagrimas en los ojos- para que aprendas y espero que no te vuelvas a juntar con el o te ira peor -ese dia Hinata se sento con un chico con lentes que estaba adelante, a la hora del almuerzo Naruto se fue a donde Hinata se acerco por detras y le tapo los ojos- qui... quien eres -dijo Hinata un poco asustada- el mismo con el que no te sentaste hoy Hina-chan -la ojiperla reconocio la voz del rubio- Naruto-kun -el rubio le quito- porque no te sentaste conmigo hoy Hina-chan -al verla bien logro notar un moreton en la cara de su amiga- ¿quien te iso eso Hinata? -pregunto el rubio molesto- na... nadie, me cai -dijo la ojiperla mintiendo- Hinata dime quien fue -Hinata se resigno- fue Matsuki, me pego por juntarme contigo -al escuchar eso el rubio se fue corriendo y localizo a la niña sentada comiendo con sus amigas, las mismas que acorralarona Hinata- Matsuri ¿porque le pegaste a Hinata? -la chica se asusto al ver la mirada de el rubio- es que... no quiero que ella te trate, ella no se lo merece -dijo la chica entre seria y asustada- ok te voy a aclarar algo, ella es mi amiga y si la vuelves a tocar o cualquiera le vuelva a hacer daño le voy a dar una paliza -dijo el rubio soltando un poco de instinto asesino en eso desaparecio dejando a la chica asustada.

-Despues de eso nadie los volvio a molestar, Hinata al enterarse de lo que iso el rubio se enamoro mas de el, solo que el rubio no lo sospechaba, en cuanto a Deidara se habia echo amigo de Ino, y siempre se sentaban juntos igual que Hinata con Naruto, Sasuke seguia tan antipatico como siempre y no le hacia caso a Sakura.

-Ya estaban en los ultimos dias de academia, la ultima prueba estaba compuesta por henge no jutsu, bushin no jutsu y taijutsu en el que pelearian con un maestro si le daban un golpe pasaban, el primero en hacerla fue Sasuke el cual acabo en 5 minutos dejandole un moreton en la cara al maestro, el segundo fue un chico llamado Shino Aburame el cual acabo despues de 10 minutos, la tercera fue Matsuki la cual despues de media hora no consiguio nada y no paso, se fue corriendo llorando del salon, el siguiente fue Deidara despues de 5 minutos salio triunfante dejandole un morado a Iruka en el ojo, La sigiente fue Sakura despues de 20 minutos salio adolorida pero feliz, habia pasado la prueba a rayas, la siguiente fue Hinata, despues de que Naruto le deseara suerte entro, despues de 7 minutos salio feliz, el siguiente fue Naruto le toco un maestro llamado Ringo, despues de 4 minutos salio del salon dejando a Ringo en el suelo adolorido.

-Despues de eso al dia siguiente, llegaron todos al salon con sus bandas puestas- Felicidades a todos los que pasaron -hablo un alegre Iruka con el ojo un poco sanado- bueno ahora voy a nombrar los equipos: el equipo 7: Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno -la pelo chicle se alegro, estaba con los dos guapos del salon- El equipo 8 seran Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka -la ojiperla se puso un poco triste por no estar con Naruto- el equipo 9 lo conformaran: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi y Ino Yamanaka -Deidara se molesto por no estar con Ino- y el equipo 10 seran Deidara Namikaze, Ariyo Zhang y Inomi Yamanaka -Inomi era una fan de Deidara.

-Despues de el nombremiento de los equipos, todos se fueron a sus salones respectivos para esperar a su sensei, Naruto se adelanto mientras Sakura se quedo atras mientras trataba de hablar con Sasuke al llegar al salon esperaron media hora, hasta que llego- Hola a to... -Sakura estaba molesta- ¡en donde estaba, llevabamos aqui media hora esperandolo! - el hombre se sorprendio- lo siento es que, en el camino me encontre con una señora mayor y la ayude a cruzar el camino -dijo rascandose la nuca apenado- bueno subamos para presentarnos -subieron en silencio hasta que llegaron- bueno primero yo, soy Kakashi Hatake y sere su sensei, ahora diganme sus nombres, lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta y sus metas, primero tu -señalando a Sakura- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, me gusta alguien en especial -esto lo dijo mirando a Sasuke- me disgusta que me ignoren y mi sueño es... bueno... casarme con... KYYYYYAAAAA -Sakura se sonrojo con la idea de casarse con Sasuke- bueno pasaremos a ti -dijo Kakashi con una gota en la frente, señalando a Sasuke- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo pocos gustos y muchos disgustos y mi meta, mas bien yo lo llamaria ambicion es matar a cierta persona -esto lo dijo serio y con una mirada asesina, Kakashi suspiro y señalo a Naruto- ahora tu - Naruto se paro- Bueno mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, me gusta el ramen, odio a los que abusan de otros y mi meta es volverme fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos -Kakashi penso- este chico es igual a su padre, Minato-sensei- bueno mucho gusto de conocerlos, mañana los espero en el campo de entrenamiento numero 3, para su primera prueba hasta luego -se despidio, desapareciendo en una nube de polvo.

* * *

Bueno aqui termina jeje... apartir de este capitulo los otros van a tener minimo 2000 palabras jeje... bueno chau nos vemos despues y dejen sus rewiews jejeje


	4. Mision En El Pais De Las Olas

-Bueno aqui esta el cuarto capitulo no los habia subido, por las clases, ademas... bueno soy un ''Poquito'' flojo pero al menos no voy a abandonar mi fic... tambien puede ser que empieze a hacer otra historia para variar un poco pero ya me preocupare de eso despues y... bueno creo no tengo mas nada que decirles bueno disfruten del capitulo... ah y si les da la gana dejen sus reviews...

* * *

-Era temprano en el campo de entrenamiento numero 3, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke habian llegado desde hace media hora, Kakashi les habia dicho que no desayunaran antes de la prueba,- Donde esta Kakashi-sensei -una Sakura furiosa estaba golpeando un arbol, descargando su furia- hola chicos, siento llegar tarde, solo que me cruze con un gato negro y tuve que tomar un desvio -dijo el peliblanco apareciendo en una nube de humo.

-Bueno, hoy vamos a hacer su prueba para entrar al grupo 7 -dos de los tres gennin se quedaron extrañados- pero sensei no se supone que ya pasamos -hablo Sakura, Kakashi se rio dentro de su mascara- en realidad ya son gennin pero eso no significa que puedan hacer misiones como un equipo - Sasuke puso mala cara igual que Sakura pero Naruto ya conocia el sistema de Kakashi ya que Minato se lo conto- bueno su prueba va a ser quitarme estos cascabeles -dijo Kakashi sosteniendo unos cascabeles- vengan vamos a empezar -caminaron hasta un campo abierto al lado de un arroyo- si uno de ustedes me quita uno de los cascabeles, antes del mediodia pasara la prueba y podra comer,si no lo hacen tendran que repetir la prueba pero sere mas duro y ademas tendran que observarme atados en esos troncos- dijo señalando tres troncos- mientras yo como -Ya que Naruto sabia la prueba de Kakashi decidio ir desayunado, Sasuke tambien desayuno la unica que siguio las ordenes del peliblanco fue Sakura.

-Por cierto si planean quitarme los cascabeles tendran que venir como si fueran a matarme, si no, no podran quitarmelo, bueno comien... -en eso unos shuriken se dirijieron hacia Kakashi, el los detuvo con un kunai, Sasuke los habia lanzado, pero una mano lo detuvo- hey Sasuke, si no te diste cuenta el sensei no ha dado la orden completa - dijo Naruto, haciendo que Sasuke se disgustara- es cierto bueno comiencen, YA.

-Todos se separaron excepto un rubio- bueno es hora de ver que tan bueno es usted sensei -Naruto se preparo y lanzo unos shuriken y se lanzo en contra de Kakashi el cual paro los shuriken y empezo a esquivar los golpes y patadas de Naruto.

-Que imprudente eres Naruto tus compañeros se escondieron muy bien, ademas es estupido atacar a tu oponente de frente -dijo el peliblanco mientras Naruto trataba de golpearlo- que tonto es este chico, no tiene el talento de ninja de Minato-sensei -penso Kakashi agarrando el brazo de el rubio torciendolo pero en ese momento un kunai paso a su lado, pero no vio a nadie el kunai fue lanzado desde un arbol, al ver eso se separo de Naruto dandole una patada en la espalda, cuando lo hizo el rubio desaparecio en una nube de humo.

-Kage-bushin, mmh parece que este chico es mas inteligente de lo se ve -penso el peliblanco en eso varios shuriken y kunai fueron lanzados de los arboles, Kakashi hizo varios sellos y puso las manos en el suelo- Doton doriuuheki -las armas fueron detenidas por una pared de tierra- muy bien Naruto pero me diste tu ubicacion - hizo muchos sellos y- Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu -una bola de fuego enorme salio de la boca de Kakashi, incinerando todos los arboles, todos los clones desaparecieron, pero el real no estaba hay- vaya uso a sus clones como distraccion, es muy habil.

-En otra parte de el campo de entrenamiento Sasuke se desplazaba entre las ramas de los arboles, a lo lejos diviso a Kakashi sentado leyendo un libro.

-Se preparo y lanzo 5 shuriken los cuales impactaron a Kakashi, en eso Kakashi desaparecio en una nube de humo- Conque era un clon de sombra -penso Sasuke yendose del lugar. Cerca del lago el peliblanco recibio la ubicacion de Sasuke atravez de su clon y se dirigio para alla, llego a un campo abierto, Sasuke lo vio y empezo a activar las trampas que puso en el campo, primero lanzo dos kunai a lugares diferentes cortando dos cuerdas en eso dos troncos se dirigieron hacia el ninja copia, el los esquivo sin problemas, en eso una patada se dirigio hacia su cara, empezo la pelea de taijutsu Sasuke era bueno pero no era rival para Kakashi, El peliblanco le dio una patada a Sasuke este se cubrio, en eso 10 kunai pasaron volando al lado de la cara de Kakashi, Naruto habia llegado, hizo 20 clones y empezo a pelear con Kakashi- Oye Sasuke que tal si peleamos juntos asi podremos quitarle los cascabeles - el Uchiha se disgusto pero no tenia otra opcion.

-Ok dobe veamos que tan bueno eres- los clones ya se habian desaparecido, EL Uchiha y el rubio se lanzaron a la batalla con ayuda adicional de 30 clones mas -Wow no se como este chico puede hacer tantos clones sin cansarse, bueno es el hijo de Minato-sensei despues de todo- penso el peliblanco, se lanzo a la pelea y los novatos le estaban ganando terreno, en eso 15 clones se le lanzan encima, el los derrota con una bola de fuego, y desaperece en un sunshin (tecnica de teletransportacion)- O genial dobe ahora no obtendremos los cascabeles- dijo el Uchiha disgustado, el rubio solo le miro- esperame en donde estan los 3 troncos, ire a buscar a Sakura- el zabache extrañado se dirigio hacia alla.

-En otra parte del bosque, la pelirosa habia sido victima de un genjutsu de kakashi, En cuanto Naruto llego la libero del genjutsu pero ella seguia desmayada la cargo en su espalda y se la llevo, a mitad de camino ella se desperto, se sonrojo cuando vio que el rubio la tenia cargada iba a reclamarle pero se sintio a gusto y se iso la desmayada, el rubio lo supo pero no dijo nada, al llegar la ''desperto'' alli se encontraba Sasuke, en eso llega Kakashi ya que el tiempo limite se habia acabado- bueno se termino el tiempo y no consiguieron nada asi qu...- el rubio lo interrumpio- ehm no este tan seguro Kakashi-sensei mire- Saco dos cascabeles de su bolsillo- ¿pero como?-el peliblanco se reviso el cinturon y reconocio que era un genjutsu, el peliblanco habia sido derrotado por unos niños -lo hice gracias a Sasuke te distrajiste y aroveche en hacer un genjutsu, ehm bueno con gusto le doy estos cascabeles a mis compañeros, yo puedo esperar al año que viene- el rubio le lanzo los cascabeles a Sakura y A Sasuke- pero Naruto que haces vas a arruinar tu carrera ninja-dijo Sakura, el peliblanco se acerco y levanto el pulgar- felicidades ¡pasaron!- dijo un Kakashi alegre- ¡QUEEEE! - grito la pelirosa- SI porque los que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero los que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que la escoria.

-Los novatos se alegraron habian pasado la prueba, se fueron de el campo, Kakashi se habia ido a ''arreglar el papeleo de los nuevos equipos'' Sakura se fue detras de su Sasuke-kun, Naruto se fue a caminar por la aldea, todos lo saludaban al pasar, se encontro con el equipo de su hermano- Hola Deidara-nee, como te fue en la prueba -pregunto el rubio- bien, bien Iroki-sensei no pudo con nosotros y ¿adonde te diriges?- pregunto el rubio mayor- no solo queria pasear -dijo Naruto sin importancia- ah bueno me voy, vamos a comer dangos, chao -dijo Deidara despidiendose.

-Naruto siguio su camino y se encontro con Hinata- Hola Hinata-chan ¿Como te fue en la prueba? -la ojiperla se sonrojo al ver a Naruto- Hola Naruto-kun, fue dificil pero me fue bien en la prueba...-el rubio noto que estaba sola- ¿Y el resto de tu equipo? -pregunto el rubio- ellos se fueron, asi que me puse a caminar, Naruto-kun -el rubio aprovecho- bueno ya que estas sola como yo, que tal si te invito a comer -al escuchar eso la ojiperla casi se desmaya, pero se contuvo- Es.. esta bien vamos -dijo Hinata alegre y sonrojada, el rubio se sentia siempre comodo con ella, pero despues de una visita de su abuelo, Jiraiya y de una de sus platicas el rubio comprendio que a el le gustaba Hinata, asi que penso en empezar a salir con ella para aclarar sus sentimientos, fueron a Ichiraku's y ordenaron ramen para llevar ya que decidieron comer en otra parte fueron a un campo de entrenamiento.

-Alli empezaron a comer- MHM... que rico esta esto -dijo el rubio devorandose su ramen, mientras que Hinata comia lentamente y se reia de la actitud de su rubio favorito- Oye Hinata-chan ¿ya tienes novio verdad? -la ojiperla se congelo no esperaba que le preguntara eso- n... no.. no tengo novio Naruto-kun -el rubio sonrio- que malo tu eres muy bella, deberias tener un novio -la ojiperla no aguanto mas y se desmayo, al cabo de 20 minutos se desperto y encontro a su rubio mirandola y sobandole el cabello- ah ya despertaste, ven es hora que vayamos a casa, Hiashi-sama debe estar preocupado -la ojiperla iba a protestar pero el rubio la cargo y se fueron, Hinata estaba difrutando de ese momento, llegaron al complejo Hyuuga y Naruto dejo a Hinata en la puerta, en eso Hiashi iba saliendo.

-Buenas tardes Naruto -Saludo el Hyuuga, Hinata se asusto- Buenas tardes Hiashi-sama -el rubio saludo- No me digas asi solo dime Hiashi, Naruto -el rubio se sorprendio- ok Hiashi vine a dejar a Hinata-chan ya que se hacia tarde -Hiashi se alegro, al le gustaria que su hija y el hijo de su amigo se comprometieran- Ok gracias Naruto, y... diganme... ¿estaban en una cita? -dijo el patriarca tratando de incomodar a su hija- n.. no.. no Padre solo estabamos comiendo juntos -Hiashi sonrio- bueno entonces adios Naruto nos vemos luego -se despidio el Hyuuga- Bueno Hinata-chan nos vemos tengo que llegar temprano o si no mi Madre me va a matar -Se despidio, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Hinata, y ella reacciono como siempre... se desmayo con un gran sonrojo y una sonrisa- se ve tan linda- penso Naruto, la cargo y la dejo en su cama no sin ante pedirle permiso a Hiashi para entrar, luego se fue.

-Llego a su casa, lo primero que recibio fue un golpe en la cabeza cortesia de Kushina- ¡SE PUEDE SABE EN DONDE ESTABAS!.

-AAAAUUUUHHH perdon mama estaba con Hinata-chan -la Uzumaki se tranquilizo- bueno la proxima vez avisa, ven vamos a comer -el rubio se nego- perdon mama pero comi con hinata -La uzumaki se extraño- ah ok entonces ve con tu papa necesita la ayuda de tus clones de sombra -Minato le habia enseñado todo sobre ser Hokage a Naruto y el se ofrecio a ayudarlo con el papeleo cuando pudiera.

-Ok voy para alla -dijo el rubio despareciendo.

-El resto de las semanas Naruto y su equipo hicieron misiones Rango D, hasta que despues de dos semanas El hokage los llamo para una mision Rango C, la cual era escoltar a un constructor de nombre Tazuna- Al fin papa nos das una mision seria -dijo el rubio- Mhm no estoy seguro de mi escolta Hokage-sama, Un chicle rosado y un emo, al menos el rubio me inspira confianza -Naruto sonrio- bueno señor Tazuna el rubio es Naruto Namikaze, mi hijo -El constructor se impresiono- ¿el es su hijo? -miro bien a Naruto y les encontro el parecido- y ademas el ''emo'' es Sasuke UCHIHA -dijo Naruto- bueno ya estoy complacido vamonos.

-Ya en la entrada de camino Naruto se consiguio al equipo de Kurenai- Hola Hinata-chan -la ojiperla se sonrojo pero respondio- Hola Naruto-kun -en eso una sombra se lanzo encima de Naruto, era Akamaru y estaba lamiendo la cara de Naruto- Oye Naruto, como estas -Dijo un chico con las mejillas pintadas- Hola Kiba, Akamaru ya deja de lamerme -el rubio trataba de quitarse al cachorro de encima- no lo puede evitar te extrañaba, ya que no te veia desde hace mucho tiempo -dijo una voz seria- EH... ah hola Shino tiempo sin verte -el Aburame seguia igual de serio como siempre- ¿Van de mision verdad? -pregunto Kurenai Yuhi- Si Kurenai-sensei ya nos vamos -Dijo el rubio- buena suerte chicos -mientras se iban, Hinata se acerco a Naruto le toco el hombro el volteo y Hinata alzo un objeto pequeño- Toma Naruto-kun es un unguento para heridas -el rubio se sorprendio- Gracias Hinata-chan, bueno nos vamos chao -se despidio con un beso en la mejilla para Hinata, ella se sonrojo y se fue sonriendo, pero todo esto fue observado celosamente por cierta pelirosa- Inner (Sakura) : ¡COMO SE ATREVE A RECIBIR UN BESO DE NARUTO-KUN ESA RARITA NO NOS VA A QUITAR A NUESTRO NARUTO!

-Salieron de la aldea despues de 20 minutos de caminata, Naruto sintio que los seguian igual que Kakashi les dio una señal, Sakura se quedo al lado del constructor, Sasuke y Naruto lanzaron Kunais a un arbusto que fueron bloquedos por dos sombras las cuales se lanzaron hacia el constructor, en un segundo Sasuke se lanzo encontra de uno y Kakashi noqueo a ese sujeto mientras el otro se lanzaba hacia Sakura la cual cerro sus ojos en eso Naruto aparece y recibe el corte en su mano, en eso le clava un Kunai a el sujeto en el pecho.

-Despues de recuperarse Naruto se aplico el unguento que le dio Hinata y al cabo de 10 segundos la herida dejo de sangrar -Gracias Hinata -agradecio en su mente el rubio.

-De ahi siguieron hasta que llegaron a un lago, de repente Kakashi siente una presencia y les da la señal a los Gennin, los cuales se pusieron en guardia.

-Bueno, bueno que tenemos aqui Kakashi el ninja que copia un gusto en conocerte -hablo un hombre con una gran espada- Zabuza Momochi, uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla, gusto en conocernos -hablo Kakashi con su sharingan descubierto. 

* * *

-Bueno aqui esta el capoitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dentro de dos dias traigo el siguiente bueno bye... 


End file.
